Spirit Problems
by Kikyouko
Summary: This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh! fic, but it's a crossover between Inuyasha, Yu-Gi-Oh!, and YuYuHakusho. Yugi has to duel Kaiba but will he win his blue eyes or will Kaiba take Yugi's magician? (2nd - all) chapter will have yaoi YamixHikari! R&R please!


Spirit Problem  
  
By: Kikyouko  
  
A/N: This is a Yu-Gi-Oh!, Inuyasha, and YuYuHakusho crossover...It is also an AU! I hope you enjoy...oh and please review.  
  
Kagome raced down into the family shrine. She was very excited about something. Her eyes met her mother's, brother's, and grandfathers. Her lips twisted to a smile.  
  
"Mother?"  
  
"Yes Kagome. What do you want? You seem very excited about something."  
  
"I am that's the point! I just heard that a class mate of mine, named Yugi Mutoh will be dueling against Seto Kaiba, the world champion and my friend, Bakura asked me and Yusuke to go with him to watch them face each other."  
  
Kagome's mother blinked and stared at her daughter. Why would she want to go watch someone play a card game were her exact thoughts. It seemed only fair to let her go, unless she needed to do something first. It wasn't dangerous either or was it? Was someone going to make it dangerous or not?  
"Alright. You can go on one condition! You have to clean your room first."  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes. Why did she have to do things just to have fun? It seemed pointless to her. Sota probably tore up her room when she was in the past with Inuyasha. She hated cleaning up after her little brother especially when it was to get her way.  
  
"Fine as long as I get to go. Deal?"  
  
"Deal."  
  
Kagome raced up the stairs and back down in exactly one hour. She had cleaned her room and was ready to leave. Soon they heard a beeping noise from outside.  
  
"That's my ride!" Kagome yelled as she ran out of the door and sat down in the car with Yusuke by her side. The mother looked down at the dishes that she was now washing. All that she could pray for is that her little Kagome stayed safe.  
  
"You guys don't mind me picking up someone first do you?" Bakura gently asked smiling at the two of his friends. Yusuke shrugged as they waited for Kagome's reply. "No I don't mind at all." She quickly responded.  
  
Bakura made a few turns here and there until he came upon the Kami Game Shop. The game shop had about every game you can name in it. Bakura beeped the car's horn one final time before a tri-colored haired boy walked out of the shop. He wasn't very tall, but all the girls had to admit he was cute!  
  
"I don't have all day you know, Yugi?" Bakura yelled from the car. Yugi looked up at him with purplish crimson eyes. His eyes soon met Kagome's and Yusuke's.  
  
"Yeah I know, Bakura." He stepped in the car and buckled his seatbelt. He seemed to be the only one wearing his right then. "I see you've brought some friends." Yugi smiled gently and greeted Kagome and Yusuke. Bakura made another turn and went straight for about ten more miles until he wound up at Kaiba Corps.  
  
"This is where they are holding the big duel?" Kagome questioned. She didn't really know Yugi, but she still thought he would lose against the world champion. She always had doubts like so.  
"So this is the guy your facing?" Yusuke asked and continued. "I can rough him up in a heartbeat." Bakura rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yeah this is Seto...Seto Kaiba. He is not only the world champion, but the CEO of Kaiba Corps." Yugi replied with a friendly smile. Yusuke smiled back as they walked up to the sky scrapping building. Yugi took a deep breath in. Everyone could tell he was nervous. Kaiba stepped out of the building as soon as one of his men informed him that Yugi was there. They all watched him approach and waited for the match to begin.  
"So I see little Yugi came after all. You know you'll never win. I'll just have to watch you fall to your knees in humiliation when I beat you with my Blue Eye White Dragons!" Kaiba said as he took his final step. Soon an arena appeared right where the two were standing. "This is simple." Kaiba continued. "Here is my new duel disk. It will count down your life points until zero. And if you win this match I will give you my one of my Blue Eyes to give back to that old man you call your grandfather, but if I win I will take your Dark Magician card!"  
Yugi glared at the CEO as the duel disks activated. He looked at his deck of cards and remembered the phrase he used before, the phrase that his grandfather told him, "Believe in the heart of the cards". All he had to do was trust that saying and he would defiantly win. They both drew five cards from their decks and examined their hands carefully.  
"Alright. My move! I will put Mystical Elf in defense mode and end my turn." Yugi said proudly. Kaiba smiled at the Mutoh's foolishness.  
  
"Okay then. I will just put to cards face down and end my turn!" Kaiba replied placing two cards face down on the field. Yugi looked at the cards in his hand. There was nothing that could help him figure out what to do now. He was confused. Why wouldn't Kaiba summon a monster unless he planned a trap or he had no monsters in his hand? He wasn't sure if it was a trap or not. "My turn!" He exclaimed. "I am going to switch Mystical Elf to attack mode and attack your life points directly!" He soon finished. Kaiba smiled and turned over a card.  
  
"What a mistake to make Yugi. Now my magic card will fire your attack straight to your life points. This card will stay in play the wholes duel so you cannot make an attack but I can! This is the perfect way to get out my Blue Eyes White Dragon!" He yelled as the damage went to Yugi's life points. "Think again." Yugi said smiling He pulled a magic card from his hand. I play Harpie's Feather Duster and I will summon Cyber-Stein! Then I will use it's effect. I give up five thousand of my life points to summon my ultimate monster B. Skull Dragon! It has three thousand attack points and twenty five hundred defense points!"  
  
Yugi activated the card and destroyed Kaiba's life points with one attack. Kagome, Bakura, and Yusuke stood in amazement as the watched Kaiba hand over one of his Blue Eyes.   
"I can't believe I lost." Kaiba said softly. Yugi smiled and handed the Blue Eyes back to Seto. "What? You won this card from me. You can't just give it back!" Kaiba finished. Yugi's smile grew.

"Yes I can Seto. I do not wish to take my friend's favorite card." Seto grabbed a hold of the card. He didn't really understand. All the years he had treated Yugi badly and Yugi didn't even mind. He even called Seto his friend. His friends cheered from the side as they watched an honored duelist step down from the arena.

"That was a great duel Yugi!" Bakura said happily. "I enjoyed watching you two face off even if it was for only a little while." He finished with a smile. Kagome looked at Yugi and soon walked over to him.

"You did great!" She cheered. Yugi blushed.

"Yeah I guess I did. I wouldn't have defeated Kaiba without a cheerleading team." He replied. Yusuke looked over at them and decided to join them.  
  
"Yes you would have. YOU WOULD HAVE KICKED HIS SORRY ASS!"  
  
A/N: The next chapter will have some yaoi in it and of course it will be much much longer!


End file.
